Separando el Vinculo
by Lady-ler Sutcliff Aidoneus
Summary: El vinculo con la Beldam no ha sido roto,Coraline Wibye y el gato siguen conectados con ella,¡ ella esta viva ¡ .Tendrán que enfrentarla de nuevo,afortunadamente no estarán solos ,pues contaran con la ayuda de una pequeña hechicera.Misterio,Romance y Diversión,pasen y lean .


Bien pues ojala les guste esta locura

**Disclaimer:**Coraline no me pertenece ( ya lo saben ) este fic no tiene otro fin mas que el de divertir

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones ya habian terminado y con ello ,la terrible experiencia de la otra madre.<p>

Por tal razon Coraline y Wibye se dirigian a la escuela.

- ¿y como es la escuela Wibye ?- pregunto Coraline caminando al lado de Wibye.

- ahm pues bien,aburrida como suelen ser las escuelas pero yo diria que bien - respondio el encogiendose de hombros.

- oh pues que consuelo - se mofo Coraline.

- disculpa Jonsy por tratar de ser sincero - replico Wibye.

- si...- Coraline paseo la vista por la calle - pss,Wibye mira ahi - en la distancia señalo a una niña saliendo de una serie de departamentos.

- wow,nunca habia visto a nadie de por aqui que vistiera asi - observo Wibye.

La chica que salie llevaba el grisoso y aburrido uniforme ,mas sin embargo lo que la hacia resaltar eran unas extrañas medias con estampado de esqueletos,unos aretes con diamantes azul claro ,alargados , un atrapasueños negro con azul hecho collar y un pequeño sombrero negro con una cinta azul,era un broche.

La jovencita salio del lugar y camino rapidamente mientras susurraba alggo ininteligible.

- bueno...ya note que los alumnos son extraños - dijo Coraline apurandose a la entrada de la escuela.

- de hecho Coraline,esa chica es nueva,nunca la habia visto - contesto Wibye rascandose la cabeza.

- mm ya veo,asi que no sere yo la nueva rara - rapidamente ambos entraron en la escuela y pasado un rato,sono el timbre que indicaba la hora de cerrar la puerta.

Coraline y la otra niña entraron en el salon de clases y por orden de la profesora se situaron al frente de la clase.

- muy bien chicos,espero se la hayan pasado bien en las vacaciones y bueno ahora quiero que presten atencion a nuestras nuevas compañeras - miro a ambas niñas - presentense.

- ok,ehm hola soy Coraline Jones ,como todos ustedes tengo 12 años y vivo en el Palacio Rosa - se presento Coraline.

- ¡ el Palacio Rosa ¡ ¿ en serio ? - preguntaron sorprendidos varios chicos.

- ehm si - contesto Coraline nerviosa.

Toda la clase mostro su sorpresa.

La maestra miro a la otra niña ,dando a entender que ella seguia.

- Hola,mi nombre es Melinda Roberts ,tengo 12 años,vivo en los edificios Murray cerca de aqui - dijo la chica con una voz seria y sombria que entonaba perfecto con su un largo cabello negro,ojos miel rodeados de delineador negro ,piel morena claro y en su rostro se expresaba cierto aburrimiento y pereza.

- muy bien,pueden sentarse - indico la profesora.

La clase transcurrio normal y sin emociones.

Para cuando llego la hora del almuerzo ,todos excepto Melinda ,salieron con rapidez.

-hola,ehm ¿quisieras almorzar con nosotros ?- pregunto Coraline a Melinda,pues ya antes ella y Wibye habian acordado invitarla .

- esta bien - contesto ella con seriedad.

Los tres salieron al patio y comenzaron a comer sus almuerzos.

- ¿de que es tu libro ?- pregunto Wibye al ver que Melinda estaba leyendo.

- Hechizos y recetas de magia verde - respondio ella sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Coraline y Wibye se miraron algo incomodos.

- y ¿es interesante ? - pregunto Coraline.

- si,mucho - seguia leyendo

- disculpa pero no sabemos que es la magia verde - admitieron ambos.

- los poderes de las plantas,tanto medicinales como para brujeria...- Melinda dejo la frase sin terminar - ese gato nos observa -.

Coraline volteo y se encontro con "el gato mimado" como solia decirle para enfadarlo.

- ah si,es nuestro amigo - dijo cargandolo.

- es...muy bonito ¿puedo cargarlo - pregunto con su habitual seriedad.

- claro,esta bien - Coraline le dio al gato.

- eres muy lindo - una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios,mas sin embargo al tocar la cabeza del gato su sonrisa se desvanecio - este gato esta unido a una fuerza muy maligna - miro a ambos.

- ¿a que te refieres ? - pregunto Wibye,temeroso.

Dejo al gato en el suelo y toco la cabeza de ambos niños.

- ustedes tambien,los tres estan unidos a una fuerza muy mala - los miro interrogante.

- ¿que quieres decir ?- pregunto Coraline ,peinandose.

- ustedes ¿sufrieron un suceso sobrenatural ?- pregunto mirandolos

Coraline,Wibye y el gato intercambiaron miradas y en silencio se pusieron de acuerdo para contarle todo.

- si...necesitamos que no le digas nada a nadie ,por favor - suplico Wibye.

- les prometo que no dire nada - se sento en una banca.

Ambos contaron con tranquilidad el suceso de la puerta,la otra madre,los niños fantasma y todo lo ocurrido durante las vacaciones.

- ya veo,saben,es urgente que separen el vinculo con la Beldam - explico Melinda.

- ¿separar el vinculo? - pregunto Coraline confundida.

- si,su espiritu,su energia ,estan vinculados con ustedes...ella esta viva-.

* * *

><p>Bien,pues hasta aqui con el primer cap,ojala les haya gustado<p>

Bye bye ¡ death¡


End file.
